


Easier in the Movies

by plaidshirt



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I just love these guys, M/M, Zack is supportive, and i ship everything, best friends over relationship, definitely not superhero breakfast club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: There's no simple solution. No moving on from what happened. They are the Power Rangers, and above being heroes they are teenagers.The only thing that's easy is that they have one another.And maybe that's all they need.





	1. Introduction to the Aftermath

There’s a lot to be said about saving the world with somebody.

And there’s never a great place to start talking.

There’s no simple “after the destruction of our whole town, everything went perfectly.”

No. 

That happy ending only gets to happen in movies.

In reality, it was messy. Angel Grove was a wreck. And their lives weren’t perfect either. Admittedly, there had been a lot of distraction lately, but going back to school after defending literally everyone on Earth in a massive battle… Yeah, that was tricky. It was difficult enough living with that secret, but your life doesn’t get one big reset button just because you saved the world or something once.

Jason was still a disappointment to his dad. Sure, he had saved his life, but did his dad know that? No. Jason still had no idea what to do with his life, but at least now he had a purpose. And it was fall, still the beginning of his senior year. He had some time left at least.

Kim was still herself. She still was still living with regret. She had sort of redeemed herself, she thought, but there didn’t feel like a lot of room was left to fix what she had broken in the first place.

Billy was still weird. Still an outcast. Better, but still far from perfect. And Trini? Not much better off.

Best off of all was Zack, whose mother was finally getting stronger. Strong enough to make him go back to school. Strong enough to make him want to go back.

The only real difference in their lives now, was that they had one another. Angel Grove was still the shitty small town that it always was, but now there was a reason to stay. A reason not to run away.

But the world wasn’t always ending, so the world didn’t always need the Power Rangers, which meant that while there was a lot more time for training without the added pressure of impending doom, there was also a lot more time for the group to get closer to one another.

And that’s where the real adventure begins.


	2. Definitely Not Gay (all around heterosexuals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot of dialogue yet but I promise that's going to come soon!! I just had a lot of introductiony stuff I wanted out of the way!

Being seen with each other was like begging for attention.

“Zack Taylor? Back at school? For the second day in a row?” were words so eloquently spoken by one of Jason’s former friends. Zack thought he remembered him as having been the one who gave a bull a handjob, but Jason’s retelling of that story had focused more on the car chase and less on the beastiality, leaving Zack unsure of whether his milking jokes would be appropriately accepted. Instead, Zack chose to shrug and smirk, sitting down next to Kim.

He started trying to say something to her before he was cut off by a basic bitch who smelled a little too much like fake flowers for him to stomache who decided it was the appropriate time to step in his way. He was remembering why he had hated high school so much in the first place.

“Kim, please tell me you haven’t stooped this low,” she scoffed, throwing a glance at Zack. “We get it, you don’t have any friends, but we saw you talking to Billy Cramston in the hallway, and now you’re letting the Karate Kid sit next to you? Pathetic.”

“His name is Cranston, not Cramston,” Kim began before being cut off by Zack.

“Alright Victoria’s Secret, let’s settle it down with the racism,” he said, flat toned. “And she does have friends, even if we’re not all full of botox and coated in a layer of spray tan.”

The girl, who Zack assumed to be a cheerleader, sneered at him. It looked like she considered saying something, but the bell rang and she chose to sit down instead. The teacher began droning, and while Zack considered napping, he decided that he was here to learn and that was what he was going to do. He took a glance over at Kim, considering saying something sarcastic about the teacher’s Kermit-esque voice, but when he looked at her she seemed… Distracted.

He followed the gaze of her eyes to the front of the room. Trini. She was staring at the back of Trini’s head with an intensity that he had never seen before. He almost laughed. She looked almost in lov…. Then it clicked. Of course. Of course Kim was into Trini. Obviously. Two weeks ago they were struggling to get power armor in an alien space ship for the first time and now they were having inner-team lesbian relationships blossom. That seemed appropriate.

Zack smiled to himself, thinking how ridiculous this would seem to Billy and Jason later. Of course, he had considered what would happen if members of the Power Rangers fell for one another, but Zack had never really put much more thought than that into it, especially considering that his team mates just didn’t seem that interested in one another. But looking at the way Kim was staring at Trini, all dreamy-eyed… It was a hard sign to ignore.

He nudged her under the desk with his foot.

 _You should ask her out. Maybe to Krispy Kreme after school._ He wrote across the top of his blank notebook page, followed by a handful of smiley drawings and hearts.  
There was a momentary flash of concern in Kim’s eyes at the realization she had been caught staring, but she instead just chose to roll her eyes and move her gaze away from Zack’s paper and back to the teacher.

School was going to be awful, but at least they were in it together.

_________________

Things were no easier at lunch, when they chose to sit together. Jason pretended to not hear his name whispered by the entire student body when he was seen with Billy or Trini. Trini tried to forget that she was part of the talk of her school. Billy didn’t even realize anything had changed.

The group was simply too involved in their own affairs to really care what the rest of the kids thought anyway. There was a lot to talk about. Not so much giant monsters and saving the world right now, but more so each other.

Something special had happened the first time that they were able to really morph together as a team. They almost linked, they understood one another now. In a way that they never had before. There was a deepening of their friendship and it seemed like everyone around them was almost greyed out and the other rangers were in full-color.

Jason was the first to notice that he was caring a little bit too much about a member of his team. He was spending more and more time with his team, and less and less doing anything else that he almost hadn’t noticed how much of his life he was spending at Billy’s side.

Jason had never been much for dating too much. He had been fairly young when he came to the realization that girls didn’t interest him as much as he would have liked. But, on the same hand, guys didn’t really either. Jason had, unto this point, clung to the hope that one day he would eventually meet a nice girl who he would click with and they would live happily ever after.

Billy was throwing a wrench into that plan with his very existence.

Jason couldn’t help but smile when he was around, and he knew he was hopeless. Billy was one of the most innocent, kind people he (or any of the Rangers, for that matter) had ever met. And he was crushing hard.

But he felt this sort of obligation, like a need to lead. And he felt like being with Billy, or any member of _his team_ for that matter, would be a breach in that promise.

It was at the lunch table, in the middle of their small-town school, that Jason considered his situation.

While Kim considered hers.  
And while Zack sat, staring in disbelief, at the fact that all of his newfound best-friends had already fallen in love without him.

Man, he was gonna make a good wingman.


End file.
